


Charah prompts

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddles, F/M, Fever, Soup, charlie would do anything for Sarah, doctor rex, ill sarah, rex tries to help, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: A bunch of prompts for Charah (non-sexua) fluffy/intimate moments
Relationships: sarah/ charlie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Charah prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a list of prompts and knew immediately Charah would fit all of them and most are moments that could happen during their relationship :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy these, I'm a slow writer so updates won't be immediate but I will try to update regularly

There had been a case of sniffles that had been going around what seemed the police station. Rumours had gone around the station as each department seemed to be taken down by cases of colds and coughs. It felt like being in a school when all the little kids got ill. Tissue boxes were stacked on every desk and every other face contained a red, stuffed nose.

It was inevitable that each department was going to be hit eventually. The current round had taken out the forensics and tech department. This now meant that results were a little slower as most of the team were sent home in hopes that they wouldn’t contaminate any incoming evidence. 

To be honest she felt horrendous. her head and chest felt like they were going to explode, her nose felt like it was going to blow at any time and her throat felt as if Rex had taken his claws to it repeatedly. 

The majority of her team had been taken out, leaving her and 4 colleagues running the department which meant her normal amount of files and reports had doubled while trying to juggle the new evidence of the big case that Charlie and co had gotten over the weekend. 

Charlie had roped in Jesse and Joe in trying to convince her to go home, saying that they could offload the work to another station and that it would be best for her to be resting. But how could she rest when she felt so terrible. She couldn’t tell them that ( Charlie would over worry if he found out) and had tried to be serious when turning them down but they hadn’t taken her seriously with her bunged up nose and lack of voice. 

At the moment the lab was empty, so who would mind her resting her eyes for a couple of minutes? Using the files As a pillow she folded her arms lay down her head, hoping she would get a few minutes of peace to herself

* * *

After working solidly for two days straight and they finally had got a break on the case. They couldn’t do much more until the evidence was processed by the nearby station. 

He could have tried to get ahead on the case, but he didn’t want to stay in the sick infested station much longer, Jesse looked a little sniffly too. There was one thing he had in mind he wanted to do instead. 

Raising his hand to knock on the darkened lab, he paused when he saw a worrying but also adorable sight. A laptop sat flashing, files spread around a passed out Sarah. Her head was propped on top of her arms, her hand still clinging to a pen a coffee cup now sitting cold. 

Stepping quietly he placed a gentle hand on her back, laying gentle strokes waiting for her to arouse from her slumber. Her brow creased into confusion as her beautiful chestnut eyes flickered open. 

Crouching so he was in her eye line he waited until she came fully too as not to scare her, her eyes meeting his, “ How would our bed sound compared to your cold, metal desk, hmm?”

Shaking her head, her usual defiance arose though it didn’t sound as serious with her stuffy nose, “ I was jwust westing my head, I only have a cwouple of ffeports to finish off, I.. I-”

She was interrupted with a sneeze that racked her body. His heart broke as he saw her wincing in pain as she gathered herself together, she didn’t like to show pain often so he was even more worried now. 

He wanted her to be pain-free as soon as possible, knowing to jump in before she tried to resist again, “No ifs or buts, Joe has given us both the day off and if needed tomorrow too so let’s get you home”.

* * *

During the car ride home, Sarah had turned into a sick clingy toddler, wanting to cuddle while he was driving ( he thought that she was possibly developing a fever) and Rex had turned into the over-helpful nurse, plonking non-helpful objects onto Sarah while also trying to get onto her lap to cuddle her.

Banning rex to his bed in hopes he wouldn’t trip over him, he went to collect Sarah who had fallen asleep only minutes away from arriving home. She had curled in a ball, under his coat _(she used her puppy eyes until he put it on top of her)_ with her hand still outstretched where she had been holding his. 

Not wanting to wake her, he slid one hand under her shoulder and the other one under her knees, holding her close to him.

He hated the thought of being ill but enjoyed these moments when he could look after her, treat her like past boyfriends should have. To take care of her like a queen, to take a load of all her stresses her for the moment. 

Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open. The once limp arm now gently grasping his jumper, snuggling her face in his neck. Bringing some happiness to him that she was content for now, praying she could sleep most of the illness away. He tucked her in their bed, placing tissues, Advil and some water on her nightstand.

Turning he saw Rex waiting anxiously in the doorway. His gaze flickering between him and the sleeping form of Sarah on the bed. Warning the anxious dog before he flung himself on top of Sarah 

“Fine, but you can only lie next to her, I don’t want you to wake or squish her”

Keeping an eye on him as he hopped on, curling next to Sarah placing his head on her chest, too closing his eyes. Heading to the kitchen, he gathered his supplies carefully following the instructions on Aunt Miranda’s chicken noodle soup recipe, hoping he didn’t make Sarah worse.

* * *

Opening her eyes felt as if she were trying to open two- blinds that were tied down with weights, her body feeling as if it has been run over by a truck, though she felt a lot better then when she was in the lab, _she couldn’t remember the trip home_. The weight on her chest panicked her until she realised it was Rex who was fast asleep still on top of her.

Rolling over, she gratefully took the Advil that she was guessing Charlie had left for her, along with a sweet note which brought a smile to her face, Charlie was a sucker for leaving little notes for her, and it read _‘ take these, sweetie, they’ll help. I love you and hope you feel better soon._

Sliding out from under the still comatose dog _, she would have thought he would have woken up when she did but the latest case had taken it out of him,_ she headed into the living room where she spied the blonde hair peeking out over the top of the couch. 

He was curled up on one side of the couch eyes focused on the tv, climbing onto the sofa tucking her legs in between his, his arm automatically rising to allow her to cuddle into his side. 

The sounds from the tv made her aggressive headache rear its ugly head again. He seemed to sense her pain, silently reaching for the remote bringing quietness to the house.

Turning to face her, he placed a comforting hand on her cheek, “Hey, how are you feeling now?- “

“I’m feeling minorly better, my deep pressure therapy helped,” smiling as Rex seemed to have heard them talking about him, _she hated how raspy her voice sounded_.

Talking wasnt helping with the headache situation, so instead, she curled her head onto his chest, taking his collar of his jumper between her fingers the fidgeting motion soothing her. 

He was happy in a way, that he was helping to soothe her but he wanted to be able to make her feel better with a tap of his magical wand, _the princess case had ignited his use of fairytale puns._

Knowing that she indeed wasnt feeling better, she was quiet and he’d caught when she winced in pain. Reaching around her he felt her forehead and was relieved that at least her temperature had gone down, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had strayed onto her face.

Glancing at the clock, he figured the soup that had been brewing was now ready to eat. It had helped him during his childhood when he felt ill so he hoped it would do the same for Sarah, but to get the soup he was going to have to remove himself from the koala embrace she had on him and she wasnt going to like it. 

Rex seemed to sense his distress and had started to squish himself in where he was sitting. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he stood laying her on top of the curled up Rex, crouching so he was eye level with her _(he tried not to laugh at her bottom lip jutting out like a sad child)._

“I’m going to get us some of aunt Miranda’s magical soup-” her lip jutted out even further, “- and I will be straight back. “

He placed another small kiss on her forehead, heading off into the kitchen knowing Rex would keep her safe until he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Charlie being overprotective and turning into a nurse if his Sarah ever got a slight sniffle
> 
> Apologising for any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know hat you think down below!


End file.
